Together Again
by Anneliza
Summary: After many years of separation, Austria and Hungary are able to see each other again and prove that they still care deeply.


It was their first time together in years and neither of them weren't quite sure what to do.

"It's been so long."

He smiled nervously. "Ja."

She smiled and took his hand.

When he looked at her she looked back, stroking his face.

Pulling her close he whispered, "I missed you so much."

Holding him tightly, she whispered back, "I missed you too... so much…"

"They told me you would never come back. And if you did you would never want me back. I didn't believe them."

"Thank God... Thank God that you didn't listen…"

"I knew you better than they did."

"I'm so glad... I couldn't bear to leave the space where you and I were separated by the wall..."

"Neither could I."

"I stayed there until I grew sick."

"I wish you had never been taken away."

"I do as well... I wish I had never let us enter that war."

"It was my fault dear."

"It wasn't. It was..."

She swallowed, unable to continue.

He rubbed her back.

"Don't worry dear. It's behind us now."

She nodded and held him tightly, nuzzling his chest gently.

He held her close.

She touched his face and he smiled at her.

The pianist leaned down and kissed her gently; the girl kissing him back sweetly as he stroked her cheek.

Running her hand through his hair produced a groan from the man and a small shiver from the girl.

He trailed his fingers down her back making her gasp.

"T-Too long."

He nodded.

"J-Ja."

She took his hand and pulled him down to her bed as he started kissing her again.

As she kissed him back, tangling both her hands in his hair, the door burst open and a girl ran in.

"Ciao! Romano told me to say Austria sucks!"

The intruder left the room again causing the man to sit up angrily.

"I am so sick of them!"

Hungary whined, reaching for him.

The pianist sighed and crawled over her.

"Sorry dear."

She glared over his shoulder.

"How'd they get in the first place? I locked the door!"

"I don't know. Maybe it didn't lock correctly."

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

"No more interruptions."

"We'll just ignore them if they come back."

She nodded and kissed him.

He kissed her back, slipping his hands underneath her as she hummed softly, arching her back to help him.

Easily unzipping her dress, he slipped it off.

The girl blushed and covered her bra-clad chest bashfully causing him to smile at her kindly.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before dear."

She blushed and uncovered her chest, her breasts appearing to have gotten bigger.

Austria blushed a little also.

"Still so beautiful."

Hungary reached up and pushed his coat off his shoulders; he let it drop to the floor.

The man started kissing down her neck.

She gasped softly, tilting her head.

Nibbling a little caused her to moan softly.

He smiled and kept doing it, reaching up to undo his shirt.

Running her hand through his hair, she smiled.

The pianist groaned and managed to get the last two buttons undone, slipping his shirt off his shoulders.

As soon as he unclasped her bra, the girl blushed and turned on her side, crossing her arms over her chest.

He rolled her back over and kissed her face and hands.

"Do not be ashamed my dear."

She blushed and bit her lip, looking up at him.

"I-I'm trying..."

Taking her hands gently he kissed each knuckle making her blush deeply and stroke his face.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her chest; she gasped and tangled her hands tightly in his hair causing him to flinch a little but keeps kissing his way down.

Suddenly he licked her nipple lightly and she gasped and moaned.

Liking the reaction, he smiled and did it again, the girl moaning more.

He sucked on it before moving to the other one, playing with the lonely one with his hand.

The girl threw her head back, moaning loudly.

While he kept doing that, he moved his free hand down to her panties, stroking her briefly.

She gasped loudly, her legs clamping together so pushed them apart with his knees and knelt between them, doing it again.

Blushing darkly and moaning at the attention, she didn't notice him pull her panties down as far as they will go with him in the way and touch her directly.

The girl squeaked, shivering from head to toe and he quickly slipped a finger into her gently.

"How long has it been? Who was your last?"

She whined loudly, arching of the bed.

"Y-You... t-t-th-the night the wall ca-AH!-came down!"

He stared at her in shock.

"R-Really?"

Blushing, she nodded.

He smiled and leans down to kiss her, pushing the finger in farther.

The girl hissed and kissed him back.

"Sorry. I am trying to be gentle."

She nodded, wincing.

"I-It's been so-so long..."

He moved his finger slowly and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Taking that as a good sign, he slipped in a second one.

She hissed, tilting her head back and clenching her eyes shut.

Kissing her passionately, he tried to distract her from the pain.

It seemed to work as she kissed him back, wrapping both arms around his neck tightly.

He trailed his fingers up and down her side gently, moving his fingers slowly.

Panting, she rubbed his neck gently.

"Are you okay dear?"

She nodded, wincing.

Suddenly the man's fingers found her spot and she yelped at the feeling, shivering.

He slipped in a third finger while she was distracted and pokes her spot a few times before pulling his fingers out, reaching for his belt.

Moaning loudly and shivering, she reached up, undoing his trousers for him.

Quickly pulling them off, he threw them in the corner causing her to blush and bite her lip.

He stroked her cheek kindly.

" Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head.

"N-No... ju-just... be gentle…"

Nodding, he kissed her deeply and started to push in slowly.

She gasped and arched off the bed making him pause in worry.

Looking up through one eye, she questioned him silently.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, whimpering under her breath so he kissed her again and pushed the rest of the way in.

Kissing him back, she shivered from head to toe.

He cupped her boobs and played with her nipples with his thumbs.

She blushed and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Groaning, he pressed back against it, starting to move.

She tilted her head slightly into the kiss, holding him close to her as he moved slowly.

Locking her ankles behind his back, he kept playing with her boobs making her arch into his hands.

He started to move a little faster and she moaned softly, panting a little.

As he suddenly found her spot again, she moaned loudly and arched gracefully.

Spurred on, he went faster, directly into her spot.

She bucked into his thrusts and he started nipping at her neck.

Wrapping her arms around his back, she pulled him closer.

Biting and sucking on one spot, a hickey started to form.

She shivered and bit into his shoulder lightly.

Groaning loudly, he moved faster, though still keeping it slow.

Her moans increased in volume and her chest heaved.

Lovingly he kissed all over her face, neck, and chest before sucking on a nipple again.

She sunk her teeth deeper into his shoulder, feeling close.

Grimacing he went a little faster, reaching down to tease her clit, feeling close too.

Moaning, she took a sudden breath, screaming as she comes.

Thrusting a few times before releasing, he gasped out, "Elizaveta".

She collapsed.

"R-R-Roderich... Szeretlek…"

Pulling out, he panted hard, still crouching over her.

"I-Ich liebe d-dich..."

She whined softly and panted roughly, coughing and panting.

"I-Ich liebe dich auch…"

He stroked her cheek, worried.

"Are you alright dear?"

Nuzzling his hand tiredly, she nodded.

"Would you like some water or something to drink?"

She pulled on his arm gently.

"S-Stay... w-with me un-until I-I f-fall asleep... pl-please?"

Nodding, he lay down next to her, holding her close, and pulling the covers over them.

"I will stay as long as you like."

Smiling, she held him tightly, even in her weak state.

"T-Thank you…"

Moving a little, he let her rest her head on his chest and he stroked her hair slowly.

"Welcome."

She smiled and closed her eyes, yawning.

The pianist kissed her forehead and closed his eyes also.

She smiled and fell asleep next to him, Austria falling asleep soon afterward.

* * *

AN: I present my first smut. Thank you to moon-goddess1 for being my Hungary. Ich liebe dich dear. For a long time I hated AusHun but she really helped inspire me into it.

This was an rp we were having with our group and the people in the regular chat kept bursting in on us. That's why there's a random interruption. I was not happy with her and I went into their chat and yelled at them. They listened because they're afraid of my Austria when he's mad. ^-^ As they should be.

But what did you think? It was very romantic *cough 'mushy' cough cough* There was a lot more before this such as them dancing and reminiscing on their past together but that was lost unfortunately. You got this though. And that's whats important, right? The smut?

See ya soon! :D


End file.
